edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy
Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy is a multi-episode fan fiction created by myself (Kris Haines) based on the popular Cartoon Network show Ed, Edd n Eddy, created by Danny Antonucci (may be misspelled). The story follows Ed, Edd, Eddy and their new African American friend/new member Edward. All is the same for the going-on 13 Eds (still don't like girls, still scam and still get beat-up) after an incident lands them the same way they were before Big Picture Show. Yet now, problems have surfaced that threaten to rip their 12 year friendship (not counting Edward) apart. The Eds will make new enemies and friends in this revealing sequel. Bonus info: characters from original series(except for main characters) will have names and "character-additons" will be written down but not original series information. Note: Since this is made to be realistic, the characters do indeed use "real world" products and mild language. Don't comment on blonde Edd. Characters Ed Ed is the tallest, most unintellegent of the Eds. Ed is still loud, although making "make-no-sense" comments is a bit lower. It's not certain if this was due to a maturity increase or just him staying "fresh". Now he enjoy s playing various games with Edward, these usually involve getting hurt on accident or on purpose; some of these games are Tag where they just stand there and tag each other, others are real Tag and they mainly are just random games. This annoys Eddy whom often will yell at them. Ed is allergic to butterscotch and eels, he is afraid of Godzilla, the Ed-pursuers (formerly known as The Kanker Sisters, but have a new member) and Sarah. Hair: black maybe red. Eyes: forest green. Race: white ( Ed's skin is dirty to where he looks tan ) Height: five foot, eight inches. Shirt: red and white striped, with green coat that has white stripes running down the sleeves. Pants: dark purple. Shoes: black work boots Fears: listed above Allergies: listed above Full name: Ed Mayflower Hazel. Edd Edd is the most polite, skilled and smart Ed, also the most worked-on. Edd wears a black "funny-looking" beanie hat with (two) white stripes on the left side going vertically to the tip. He wears this hat all the time. The reason why is he has an embarrassing secret which he knows would be made fun of. He would probably end up giving them the reaction they want. Edd is probanly the weakest, yet he has an incident on A Fistful Of Edd in which he went into some sort of rage, it was probably due to adrenaline rush. Edd is not as afraid of Marie as he used to be, this is due to some strong negative emotion growing inside him toward her. He has a great deal of intelligence which brings to question why he would hang around people that act much like monkeys such as Ed and Eddy. Hair: dirty blonde. Eyes: blue. Race: white. Hieght: five foot, two inches. Shirt: red. Pants: blue cargo jean shorts. Shoes: sky blue Vans slip-ons. Fears: someone finding out what's under his hat, Kanker Sisters, filth, Sarah, Massive Mastiff, doesn't want a sexual relationship. Allergies: green onions. Full name: Eddward Marian Collombuss. Edward Edward is a African American going on 13 year old with a giant afro whose been chased to Peach Creek, Texas( where the kids and Eds live ) by angry townspeople. Edward revealed where he came from in the Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy prequel:" Somewhere in Kentucky." Is exactly how he said it. Edward is vegetarian eating only food that is not meat. Edward is a very loyal friend to the Eds and is as Eddy says "a very nice guy". Edward likes to play games and laugh with Ed, the two already being considered the best of friends and closer to each other than any combination of the four Eds. When Eddy gets to yelling, he always does what Eddy says since it was established who the leader was though he's curious of what sort of leader Edd would be. Edward is also known for many other goofy things such as: saying things in a funny way, loving ''jawbreakers just like his friends, even eating people's jawbreakers before they can claim it. Hair: very, very'' dark brown. Eyes: brown. Race: African American. Hieght: five foot, two inches. Shirt: bright green turtle neck sweater. Pants: middle bright purple jeans. Shoes: grey slip-ons Fears: angry towns people, getting beat up, Ed-pursuers Allergies: walnuts, pineapples Eddy Eddy is loudmouthe d, fowl-mouthed, selfish, greedy and the Eds' unofficial leader. People may remember Eddy having three little hairs on his head, but, like the others this Eddy is more live-action based so he has a full head of shiny jet-black hair with a long piece with three ends in front of one of his eyes. Eddy's shirt has also been "improved" it's now mainly black with a yellow collar, stripe and sleeve ends. Hair: black. Eyes: brown. Race: white. Hieght: four foot, eleven inches. Shirt is described in information. Pants: dark blue baggy jeans with a chain belt. Shoes: red slip-ons. Fears: Godzilla(after nightmare from Episode 3,"Eddy's-a-Scared"), Sarah, Kevin, getting beat-up Allergies: footpowder Full name: Edroy Skipper Xavier May Kanker May is the youngest out of the Kankers and when it comes to ranking, May would be considered the lowest in rank. May is the least evil of the Kankers but the evil is growing inside. She is finding it a lot more fun to bully people, beat them up and harass the Eds. May doesn't like people touching her father's stuff, to her he was perfect despite the fact he played favorites against her. May sprouted an inch since Ed, Edd n Eddy. Hair: blonde Eyes: brown. Race: white. Hieght: five foot. Shirt: grey small top. Pants: red shorts with black belt. Shoes: black slip-ons Fears: being ugly, losing hair, father's items being destroyed Allergies: none Full name: May Herrace Kanker Lee Kanker Lee is the eldest Kanker and leader of the group. She wants Eddy for a punching bag and has gotten notably more dangerous, she constantly leads her sisters into harassing, bullying and beating up the Eds. She has become more evil than even Marie. Hair: red. Eyes: brown. Race: white. Hieght: five foot, two inches. Shirt: red spotted white shirt. Pants: tight blue jeans. Shoes: brown slip-ons. Fears: none Allergies: shellfish, weeds Full name: Lee Carla Kanker. Marie Kanker Marie, the second in command and second eldest Kanker has somehow became even more dangerous than she was during Big Picture Show, she has became more fond of Eddy's Brother than Edd but still relentlessly harasses, pounds and bullies him. It has became much more evident just how much more evil she has become, she only wants Edd for a little punching bag. Hair: blue. Eyes: green. Race: white. Hieght: five foot, two inches. Shirt: small black top. Pants: tight blue jeans. Shoes: black tennis shoes. Fears: unknown Allergies: honey, bees and orchids Full name: Marie Vans Kanker Sarah Sarah is the bratty, spoiled rotten little sister of Ed, luckily she hasn't became more so. She will pound and mistreat the Eds with her horrible short fuse. Sarah's punches only hurt and cause black-eyes because they're fast. Sarah spends time grieving over moved away Jimmy but uses Jeremy to help cope. Sarah has a crush on Edd. Hair: red. Eyes: green. Race: white. Hieght: four foot, seven inches. Shirt: pink sleeveless. Pants: blue jeans. Shoes: black slip-ons Fears: mother going away, dolls going missing, father having command over Allergies: unknown Full name: Sarah Maryanne Hazel. Megan Megan traveled most of her life and has only now arrived at the nieghborhood that her uncle she calls "Dad", because he raises her. Megan isn't actually mean, she more of a critic than anything but it's true that she will stop at nothing to thwart Eddy's plans. Megan has a hat similar to Edd's on all the time. Megan likes to solve mysteries and follows the Eds around. Megan seems to have something against Eddy. Edd has a crush on Megan. Megan has a crush on Ed. Hair: black. Eyes: green. Race: white. Hieght: approx. five foot, two inches. Shirt: black with white sleeves. Pants: long black skirt. Shoes: black Velma-like shoes. Fears: someone finding out what's under her hat, being tricked by the Eds, not noticing an Ed-plan going off, tikis Allergies: ice cream, cupcakes Full name: Megan Hynes McVinigan. Jester Jester is Kevin's new friend from Japan. Jester is also called "Godzillaboy" due to his fascination of Godzilla. Jester is a natural bully, a born jock, snooty, aggressive and, most of all, strong. He also seems to have something strong against Eddy, probably the loud mouth, selfishness and fear of Godzilla of Eddy's. He's often seen "hanging-out" with Kevin, Nazz, Jeremy, Theodore and Rolf( sometimes with Megan by his side). Hair: brown. Eyes: brown. Race: white. Hieght: five foot, two inches. Shirt: red vest with blue shirt. Pants: blue jeans. Shoes: charcoal grey slip-ons. Fears: bees, moths, crows Allergies: acorns, macadamia nuts, grapes Full name: Jester Cylin Sugihara. Jeremy and Theodore Jeremy is a new kid in Peach Creek that is like a combination of Jimmy and Jonny. Like Jimmy, Jeremy is afeminate. Like Jimmy with Sarah, Jeremy's with Nazz, Jeremy follows Nazz and Sarah around for protection but also plays with them and is a legit friend of theirs. Jeremy carrys around a teddy bear named Theodore which he had since he was a baby. Theodore seems to have the same type type of influence over Jeremy that Plank has over Jonny. Hair: brown Eyes: green Race: one fifth Hispanic, four parts white Height: four foot, seven inches Shirt: bright blue plaid overshirt with yellow undershirt Pants: tan shorts Shoes: brown flip-flops Fears: losing Theodore, getting wedgied or beat up, getting separated from Nazz Allergies: none Full name: Jeremy Thers Yanny. Jonny and Plank Jonny is the same person he ever was. Jonny is still convinced that people like him saying "why" all the time and being poked in the face. Jonny is now even more influenced by Plank's rude and pranking personality, he will give people wedgies and prank them in his new persona, "The Prank-assin". This new persona replaced The Gourd or Captain Melonhead and has nothing against the Kids or Eds, according to his timeline, The Gourd died leaving no one to protect them from The Prank-assin. Plank still "behaves" the same way but has stronger power over Jonny's decisions. Hair: Jonny's bald. Eyes: green. Race: white. Height: five foot, two inches. Shirt: white tee. Pants: blue jeans. Shoes: sandals. Fears: separation from Plank, secret identity being revealed Allergies: unknown. Full name: Jonny Seconde Tyler the Fourth Nazz Nazz is now a little more of a brat than she used to, tolerating the Eds' antics far less. This could have something to do with her developmental stage kicking it into hyperdrive over the gap between Ed, Edd n Eddy ''and Ed, Edd'', Edward 'n Eddy ''or her personality might be taking a turn for the worse. Whichever theory is right is unknown. Nazz's clothes have went out of style but she doesn't seem to care, this is probably due to her being attached to the style. Nazz is no longer Ed's love interest. Nazz is not sexually interested in any of the Eds. Hair: blonde. Eyes: green. Race: white. Hieght: five foot, two inches. Shirt: white tank top over black tee. Pants: blue jeans. Shoes: black slip-ons. Fears: hair getting messed up, falling off a clif.f Allergies: unknown Full name: Nazz Reanna Van Bartonschmeer Kevin Kevin is still the same person he was the year earlier, a astraight up bully jock. He is quicker to beat up or punch the Eds. After Big Picture Show, Kevin couldn't repair his old hand-me-down bike so he had to get a new, more modern bike, he doesn't ride this one as much. Kevin likes to call the Eds all sorts of things, he constantly reminds the others not to befriend them and now he'll even kick/punch the Eds in their groins and pull non-elaborate traps on them. Hair: red. Eyes: green. Race: white. Hieght: five foot, one inch. Shirt: green tee. Pants: black shorts. Shoes: black tennis shoes. Fears: losing Nazz to Eddy, bike getting trashed, getting scammed. Allergies: none. Full name: Kevin Lester Tanner. Rolf Rolf, like the people from Kentucky gets annoyed by Edward. Every since Edward started living in his house, Rolf has had a worse mouth, often saying things that anger Jester. Rolf doesn't like how Edward treats his animals, buying stuff and giving them very little decipline but can't do anything about it so he just hangs out with Kevin. Rolf and Megan get along very well due to Megan having very good manners towards him, he once gave her one of his candied beets. During their short time of knowing each other, Rolf and Megan have become best friends. Hair: blue. Eyes: brown. Race: unknown. Height: five foot, six inches. Shirt: yellow tee with red stripe. Pants: bright blue jeans. Shoes: red sneakers. Fears: giant meatball, frightening noises, getting scammed. Allergies: unknown Full name: unknown Crystal Crystal is an attractive young woman with uniquely colored eyes and various personal conflicts going around in her head. She is far from a Mary Sue. Crystal is new to Peach Creek and knows all the trends, once calling Edd's hat "hip". Crystal gives Nazz a run for her money, Crystal looks as good as Nazz if not better and has a better personality. Crystal will not let anyone to take advantage of her, often hitting Kevin if he looks at her the wrong way but sometimes participating in any bad behavior run by Kevin. Crystal's allegiance is questionable, she sometimes behaves as a friend of the Eds but will "pound" them if they get on her nerves and she often displays pack behavior. On Hypnosis Eds it is revealed that even Ed has eyes for her but only as a best friend. Crystal does seem to be friendlier to the Eds than the other Kids, even replying "yes" to going to Edd's birthday part but once again there is a personal conflict in her head. Crystal's first appearance is on ''Episode #43 Crystals and Other Eds. Crystal is in love with Edd, possibly due to him giving her a purple crystal necklace on'' Crystals and Other Eds''. Hair: medium blonde. Eyes: purple. Race: white/Native American. Height: five foot, one inch. Shirt: white tee with glittered pink spots. Pants: skinny jeans. Shoes: sandals. Fears: Kankers, moving. Allergies: figs. Full name: Crystal Muriel Knavas Episodes These are the episodes, they are stareng to get posted here Ep.1: Return of The Eds: Eddy lies to Kevin, or so it seems. Ep.2: The Ed of Jimmy: The Eds are given a second chance at guarding Jimmy. Ep.3: Eddy's-a-Scared: After watching a Godzilla movie marathon with Ed, Eddy has a nightmare. Ep.4: Ed Ain't as Good as He Once Was: The Eds try to make successful scams. Ep.5: Tri-Eddy Tornament: Rolf challenges Eddy to accomplish three tasks. Ep.6: Caught in the Cross-Eds: Rolf and Kevin are fueding and the Eds are in the middle. Ep.7: No Eds Allowed: The Eds try to join Jester and Kevin's club. Ep.8: Urban Ranger Ed: Edd has joined the Urban Rangers. Ep.9: Day of the Ed: The Eds want to get the word out on their new scam. Ep.10: The Eds vs. Nazz: Eddy tries to impress Nazz. Ep.11: Ed Tag: Cul-de-sac game of tag. Ep.12: The Luck of the Ed Two: The Eds have worse luck than before. Ep.13: Pika Ed: Edd finds a book on rodents which leads to conflict. Ep.14: I am Allergic to Ed: Edd's food allergies are set off, Ed and Edward must help. Ep.15: Echo, Hear my Ed: The Kids intrude on Edward's bar-be-que. Ep.16: Delivery Ed: Ed, Edward and Eddy sabatoge Edd's paper route. Ep.17: Ed's Klub Kanker: The Kankers want the Eds as co-owners for Klub Kanker. Ep.18: Chicken Eh, Ed: Ed takes Rolf's chicken, Gertrude off the farm. Ep.19: The Ring of Ed: The Eds try to save Jonny after he is captured by the Kankers. Ep.20: War of the Eds: The Kids try to stop the Eds from scamming. Ep.21: An Ed too Many, Two: Sarah's crush on Edd resurfaces. Ep.22: Ed's New Member: The Eds all come up with a different backstory on their first encounter with Edward. Ep.23: Angry Eds: Eddy gets infuriated at Kevin and declares another war against him. Ep.24: The Three Eds: Kevin finds Eddy's tape from An Ed is Born. Ep.25: Silent Eddy: The Eds are dared to do five tasks... without talking. Ep.26: Ed's Penny Treasure: Eddy goes on a hunt for 500 pennies. Ep.27: Shoo Ed, Two: The Eds are distracted by Jonny. Ep.28: The Curse of Evil Ed: Ed trys to make another curse. Ep.29: Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy: Travelers Through Time: A trip down memory lane makes the Eds' imaginations run amok. Ep.30: Roll Back The Ed: '''During a game of dodgeball, the Dodgeball incident causes Edd to go crazy. '''Ep.31: Not Much, Just Ed: The Eds try to inpress the Kids Ep.32: Edzilla Raids Again: Ed thinks he is a monster in a boy's body. Ep.33: Ride costs four Ed: The Eds set up a downhill tire ride. Ep.34: Dinner for Two, Ed: Nazz accepts the date offer she thought Edward gave her. Ep.35: Hope, Placed on Ed: The Eds find a kitten that they must bring home. Ep.36: For the Last time, Ed: The Eds become trapped in Massive Mastiff's yard. Ep.37: I am Ed, Hear me Roar: Edd spites Eddy by ruining his scam. Ep.38: Ed against Music: The Eds try to sound better than "hip" music. Ep.39: Ed Sure Hate to Break Down Her'''e: The Eds wreck outside Peach Creek. '''Ep.40: I Have to Place Hope on Ed: The Eds perform a trust exersise. Ep.41: Fear in an Ed: Kevin, Rolf and Jester try to figure out Eddy's worst fear. Ep.42: Let me Tell You Something, Ed: The Eds are stuck in a creepy old house for an entire night. Ep.43: Crystals and Other Eds: Edd greets Crystal, then the two are chased by the Kankers. Ep:44: Fire! Fire on the Ed: Ed, Edward and Eddy accidently set part of Edd's kitchen on fire. Ep.45: 12 Going on Eddy: It rains on Eddy's birthday. Ep.46: Ed, for the Future: Edd's parents begin on a pool. Specials Return of The Eds: The first episode is treated as a special and even has its own page. Untitled Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Valentine's Day Special ''':On the day of Valentine, Edd tries to inform the others about the truth of Valentine's Day. '''Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy's Jack o' Tale: '''Eddy discovers that the map to Spookeville was misread but the Eds are robbed of thier candy during the quest... '''Wha Do Ya Ed About Santa Clause: '''It's Christmas in the cul-de-sac and everyone's jolly, accept a certain doubtful Ed who has troubles with the concept of Santa Clause... '''Untitled Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Saint Patrick's Day Special: Things go awry when "pinch" turns to "punch" on Saint Patrick's Day. Born on The Ed of July(Episode 51): It's Ed's birthday and everyone's happy... only because it's also Independence Day. Cel-Ed-Bration(Episode 49): Pretty much just a regular episode but it takes place on Edd's birthday. 12 Going on Eddy: Normal episode that takes place on Eddy's birthday(Eddy was actually born before the other three). Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy: REUNION!: The Eds are twenty-three (without kids, mind you) and reunite after Edd's four years at college. Movie(extended story). Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy: Travelers Through Time: This Episode is extra long and was originally conceived as the Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy movie. Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Unitled Prequel: Edward arrives in the cul-de-sac and is captured to where the Eds must rescue him; a lie runs rampant through Rathink Avenue and something says the Eds won't have anyone but themselves when this is through. Find Out Who Your Eds Are: The planned series finale of Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy. Is yet to be written; plot and conflict has not been conceived. Possible movie. Facts *This fan fiction has had three different owners: the co-creators, Kristpher left and passed it down to the second co-creator who then went on and left it to the third co-creator, Eds+Godzilla. The second one has had arguments with a certain user though Eds+Godzilla adores said user's work. *Edward's name is based off Danny Antonucci's middle name. *Even though Kris Haines claimes to be the creator he is actually a gimmick character. *Edd's design is based off the first Kris Haines character design. *Each second design was signed with the Kris Haines character's signature. *The drawing style has improved vastly, though the "uneven" quality(wrinkles in clothing, mismatching hands and feet) were kept; this is meant to be the alternative to the moving outlines of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *The sixth designs of the Eds are the final designs for the series. *Misspellings on this page are on purpose (to express the Kris Haines character's literacy level). *CGI animation has been considered. *One of the characters is based off a female writer. Gallery Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Crew.png|The Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy Eds. Category:Fan-Fiction